


Happy Tears

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [162]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Brosca x Sten, 'tears'. Natia gets a little weepy at the end of the Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sword-Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364521) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“ _Kadan._ ”

The word floats through her daze, and when Natia blinks the whole world seems to come back into focus. She’s covered in Archdemon blood and guts and who knows what else, but her heart beats and her lungs draw breath and—

—he’s standing there before her, his bright armour spattered with blood and gore and Asala crimson to the hilt. Sten looks shaken, and in need of several days of rest and sleep, but he’s still standing and his eyes are bright with strength and pride.

The world starts swimming dangerously then, and the strength rushes out of Natia’s knees. Sten stops her from falling, just barely, his steelclad arms around her bruised sides. “Warden,” he says, and his voice is hard, worried.

"I’m fine," she chokes out. "I’m fine, Sten. We’re all fine." Then she throws her arms around his neck and cries shamelessly, laughingly, while he does his very best to take no notice whatsoever of the big fat tears dripping into his undershirt.


End file.
